Many games use a goal that provides a well defined frame into which a ball, puck or similar object must cross through in order to advance the score of the game. A mesh net is attached to the frame to retain the ball or puck within the goal. These games can be played indoors or outdoors and the mesh net can be subject to damage from play or the elements.
When a mesh net is damages it must typically be replaced in a timely manner to avoid a prolonged interruption to the game. A typical hockey goal, for example, includes around 150 net tie bar welds or eyelets along the frame that requires the use of a single nylon cord or rope to attach the mesh net to the frame. The cord or rope is threaded through these eyelets and at the same time, woven in and out through the opening in edge portions of the mesh net. Stringing the cord or rope through each of the 150 net tie bar welds is a lengthy process that can take between 30 and 45 minutes to attach the mesh net. This makes this attachment method impractical for nets that may frequently become damaged or a portable net that is often assembled and dissembled. Also, the string used to attach the net is a single point of failure that, if broken, such as by a skate, can result in the mesh net becoming detached from the frame.
The sporting goal described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,939 has a hook-and-loop connecting means attached to the frame of the goal and complementary hook-and-loop connecting meant attached to the mesh net in order to affix the net to the goal frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,939 also describes an alternative where the mesh net has complementary hook-and-loop fasteners to form a sleeve around the frame of the goal without hook-and-loop fasteners on the frame itself. The sport net assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,011 provides an attachment member that can be coupled around the frame assembly using complimentary hook-and-loop fasteners.
These approaches that surround the frame with mesh net attachment means have a number of disadvantages. Since the attachment means cover forward edge of the frame, it is subject to significant wear from the impact of players and the ball or puck. The attachment means covering the bottom edge of the frame is subject to significantly more wear from dragging or moving the goal over the playing surface. The attachment means also interferes with the goal by changing the resilience and sonic qualities of the frame compared to a metal frame without the surrounding attachment means. Since the forward frame defines the goal opening, using thicker net attachment means alters the size of the opening and the goal may not strictly conform to rules for size of the goal.